


Gay At Large

by Ely_Pines



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Feels, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Pines/pseuds/Ely_Pines
Summary: The story wherein no one is straight.
Relationships: Mark/Jo





	Gay At Large

9 A.M.

His phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled out one hand from the wheel and fumbled inside it until he was finally able to grasp it. He allowed his eyes to leave the road for one second – just to make sure he had picked up the call indeed and to see who was calling him.

“Yeah, babe?”

His boyfriend’s voice immediately came through and he smiley as he slowed down in front of a red light. But the smile quickly vanished.

“Tim’s at the train station.”

“What?”

He nearly pressed the brake in a stupid attempt to make his car replicate his mental state of surprise. Hopefully, he was able to stop this reflex almost completely and waved at the car behind him as an apology. He rested his arm on the windowsill and focused on what Mark had just said, while he was waiting for the red light to turn green.

“What do you mean Tim’s at the train station? Which station? And what he is doing there?”

He heard dishes sounds. Mark was most probably washing the plates and whatnot from this morning’s breakfast. After that, he’d probably work until eleven and when Jo would go home, he would have moved on to his canvas. They’d make lunch and eat together. Well, if they’d be able to do that.

“The city’s station. He has just arrived.”

For the day just got a lot more complicated.

“Now? For God’s sake, when did he leave his house?”

“I don’t know but he must have taken the 7:12 train. Jo, he wants to spend the quarantine here” his boyfriend continued. The light turned green and Jo started his engine again. “He doesn’t want to spend it with his parents.”

The man ground his teeth. Well, _of course he did_. Last time Mark and he met his parents, his homophobic piece of a dad didn’t even shake their hands. Was probably too afraid to get contaminated by they gayness.

“Okay, I get it, but what am I supposed to do? I’m gonna be late for work!”

“Babe, we can’t leave him!”

Jo let out a heavy sigh. No, they couldn’t. But he couldn’t afford to be late to work either. Not on his last day before quarantine. Not if he wanted his boss to remember to pay him during that time.

“Damn it! Does not one else have a driver license?!”

Mark laughed.

“We’re all gays so… no, we don’t.”

The station had a big clock hung on the wall before the platform and Timotheus was admiring it, following the hypnotic small hand. A controller finally walked past him before stopping and asking him:

“Hey kid, you’re okay?”

The teenager nodded.

“Are you waiting for your parents?” the controller asked again and while Tim nodded negatively, said: “you should hurry up and go home before the quarantine starts.”

Tim signed to the man that he was fine - before realizing that, obviously, the man did not understand sign language. So he sighed and simply smiled. The controller eventually left him alone and kept on his with his job. Tim grabbed his huge bag and went inside.

He sat on a bench and took out his phone. The last text he sent was to Mark, to tell him his train was entering the station. No answer since then. He scrolled through his contacts. The glass of his phone was sending back to him glimpses of his brown skinned face and his brown messy hair. He wished he could dye it in blue. It would surely fit him.

9:33 A.M. already.

He opened his bag thoughtlessly. He had prepared it on a rush and he wasn’t sure he had taken everything he’d be needing for the next month or more. At least, he hadn’t forgotten his toothbrush. But he did leave behind his three tulips. It was a shame; they were starting to blossom. By the time he’d be home again, it would be over. He wondered if there were any flower near the train station. The streets were almost empty already; no one would see him pick a flower from a public garden.

He hesitated. He looked at his phone again. Mark had answered.

_Don’t move. We’re coming._

He smiled. Quarantine wouldn’t be that awful if he was among his friends. In fact, it would surely be way better than his actual life with his parents. Not that he hated them. Or that they hated him. They were just… not supportive.

Tim rummaged in his bag again, this time to retrieve a notebook and a pencil. He started drawing his tulips the way they would be when they would have fully flourished.

Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Jo. He picked it up.

“Hi Tim, it’s Jo. I’m in front of the station right now. I’m waiting for you.”

Tim hung out right away. His friends knew it was his way to tell them he had heard and understood. He shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbed his bag and ran in the direction of the exit. Jo’s blue car was waiting right outside the station, just as he had told him. His friend himself was near the trunk. They quickly hauled the bag in it and jumped back on the seats of the car.

“I’m sorry” said Jo, “I’ll have to drop you to the house or I’ll be late to work.”

Tim nodded.

“Sorry for the trouble” he signed.

“Don’t worry about it” the man with big, square shoulders replied - Timotheus seem so little next to him.

They drove fast almost recklessly - but again, there were no one outside anymore. Mark was waiting for them outside the house. He got the bag. Jo didn’t came out the car; he only patted Jim and smiled:

“Welcome home.”

Then he was gone again. Tim tried to take back his luggage but Mark refused.

“Come on” the equally large man said, “I’ll show you the house.”

The sun was high on the sky. Walking towards the entry door, through a perfect garden, Tim saw a bunch of daisy flowers. Like a ninja, he picked on up and put it in his poker. Later, he’d glue it in his notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: meet the girls!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a colloborative work! If you want to see tropes, specific characters interactions, specific topics, specific character/diversity trait, etc, comment below! I'll use the comments to make the next chapters.


End file.
